


Charlie Bone “F”: Because Children of Red Kings are Funnier Than Boy Wizards (Tales for September)

by ClaireVioletThorpe



Series: Fanfiction in a Year, Volume 1 [9]
Category: Charlie Bone Series | Children of the Red King - Jenny Nimmo
Genre: Gen, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Red King - Freeform, destruction of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireVioletThorpe/pseuds/ClaireVioletThorpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacquelyn-Claire Ulrich turned down the invitation to attend Hogwarts. What happens when she chooses to attend Bloor's Academy instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning at the End

**Author's Note:**

> And now for the obligatory Charlie Bone fanfiction. Consider this as my apology for neglecting this poorly misrepresented fandom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the wizarding war, one woman makes a very difficult choice that would change the world forever.

"Well, this is unfortunate," a woman frowned as she heard about the destruction of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. The school in question was a place for young wizards and witches to be educated, but it came under fire in recent years for putting its students in  danger. (Of course, the story of a wizard named Harry Potter and his task of defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort did nothing to win over the public. Many wizards blamed Harry Potter for the deaths of their family members. Many people also blamed him and Professor Albus Dumbledore for starting this mess in the first place.

But that's not what the story is about.)

The year was 1998, and many people around the world discovered there was magic in the world. Magical societies that were once shrouded in secrecy were forcibly exposed to the rest of the world. That was due to a vote during the general assembly of magical creatures. That meeting occurred on May 4, 1998. Many magical creatures such as vampires, werewolves, witches, wizards, elves, and spellcasters met at Parkforton Castle outside of Rome, Italy and debated the future of the magical world. Several people decided it would be best if they revealed themselves to the human world.

Of course, that idea wasn't without controversy, as a people who inhabited the secret world feared the inevitable war that would occur if humans were to discover who and what they were. The witches and wizards protested against the reveal, claiming that humans were the cause of the decline of many various wizarding societies. Plus, the fact that witches claimed to be victims of persecution by humans during the 1300s-1700s didn't help them. But Erissa Hazelfog (the general-secretary of the assembly) was unmoved; she placed the blame of the wizarding wars on the wizards and witches themselves, saying they must take responsibility for everything that happened to them during the wars.

Ironically, when the reveal did happen, not everybody around feared magic as they were supposed to. Actually, many human societies accepted the magical creatures, mainly those human societies that were open-minded and didn't see the need to fight against people who shared the same planet as the humans. Yet, some human societies continued to fear and shun the magical creatures. Those societies were largely influenced by the secular society of the day and not religion, as many people were led to believe.

(In fact, the fear of magic resulted in discrimination and prejudice; after many wars and poverty, humanity didn't have enough energy to deal with magic users. However, many humans took issue with the wizards and witches that caused serious damages in England. Even the Queen herself was severely disappointed in the Minister of Magic and his failure to prevent the second wizarding world from happening.

That too is a different story.)

"It's a shame Hogwarts was destroyed," said the other woman to her cousin as they sat outside at a cafe in London one day. "Albus Dumbledore should have known better than to trust the safety of his school into the hands of a teenage boy who can't even take care of himself and only succeeded through luck and chance."

"Everything in the world now depends on luck and chance," said the first woman, "and that's not something that I'm willing to teach my little Jacquelyn. She's almost 5 years old and her magic is already trying to manifest itself. I must find a school that will help her learn to harness her magic and use it for good."

"I know of a place like that," said a man as he cut into the conversation. "There's a school in Trallwng, Wales called Bloor's Academy of Fine Arts. It's a small private arts school, but I'm sure that the headmaster could make room for Jacquelyn when her time comes."

"It won't be long until she's 10 years old and is old enough to attend boarding school," said the first woman. "It's sad that we have to plan for her future this early."

“And not just for her future, but our own futures as well," said the man. “In case we forgot, we cut ties with Hogwarts after the first wizarding war began and we went to live in muggle London. So it's a small wonder why we didn't come back to assist them in the second wizarding war."

"Maybe it’s best if we left London altogether,” said the second woman. "No one's going to miss us here, and there are many other magical schools out there for Jacquelyn to attend. Why should we care about a school that would suppress her natural spellcasting powers anyway?"

And that was the end of that conversation.

Irina Kapustin and her family left London, England and moved to Trallwng, Wales in the year 1999. The city had a small-town charm, but it also had a dark history that involved magic. Even Bloor's Academy (which was one of the most prominent art schools in Wales) was rumored to take in students who had magical ancestors. (Later on, we'll discuss who all these magical ancestors were and and what they have to do with the story. We must never forget about those magical ancestors because it's pretty important.)

And to make things even more strange, the "endowed" children were divided into two groups: those who used their magic for good, and those who used their magic for evil. Irina had heard about the clashes that happened between the two groups on several occasions; she was reconsidering her decision to send Jacquelyn to Bloor's after her 10th birthday because of those rumors.

Yet she knew the time would come sooner than she thought, when 11-year-old Jacquelyn came to her claiming that Dr. Bloor had arranged a meeting with her art teacher...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, everyone; a brand-new story for the month of September! Enjoy!


	2. The Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Charlie Bone discovers a spy snooping around Bloor's Academy.

12-year-old Charlie Bone was tired of Bloor's Academy.

For the last two years of his life, he had to dodge the Bloors or stop them from carrying out their various evil plans. Those plans varied from rescuing kidnapped children to revealing terrible secrets that the Bloors didn't want revealed. It didn't help that the Bloors tried to stop him at every turn; only with the help of his friends was he able to outsmart them. He was now 12 years old and he believed that it was time to stop the dance that became his term at Bloor's Academy.

"I'm so done with this," said Charlie as he sat on a bench outside the school one day. It was break and he was already tired of his classes. So far, he had two homework assignments, a French quiz, and he was assigned 45 minutes of trumpet practice. Those classes seemed to do nothing but drain his energy, the energy he needed to deal with life at a private boarding school. "I'm so done with the hiding and the defying and everything that goes along with it. Why can't Bloor's Academy be a normal school?"

"You're telling me," said Fidelio Gunn, who was Charlie's best friend. Fidelio sat next to him and said, "I too am tired of Bloor's, and I'm not even endowed. I mean, what's so special about being endowed, anyway?"

"You tell me," said Charlie. "What makes Bloor's Academy so special that we have no choice but to attend it? Aren't there any other arts schools out there for us?"

"I would think so," said Fidelio. "It would be great if we didn't have to attend this school at all."

As the boys continued to lament the shortcomings of their school, they had no idea that a spy managed to infiltrate the school. The spy had snuck into the school by climbing over the gate, which was for some reason left unguarded. The spy wore a black hoodie, black jeans, and dark sunglasses. The spy also carried a video camera and a voice recorder.

This spy was on a mission.

The spy walked around the courtyard (where many unsuspecting students were hanging out) and began filming the students. Most of the students were normal, but there were almost 15 students that weren't normal. Most of those students were showing off their powers to anyone who cared to watch them (which was a few students). The students who did watch with interest were the lackeys of the endowed students; they silently applauded as their classmates continued to show off.

"Bingo!" said the spy as the video camera was raised and those kids were captured on film. Finally, the spy had collected some actual proof that something strange was going on at Bloor's Academy.

"What was that?" Charlie yelled as he jumped up at the strange sound. He glanced around the courtyard and upon seeing the spy, began to give chase. "Hey, get back here!" he cried out as the spy quickly outran him and escaped by climbing over the school's gates. As he watched the spy run down the street, Charlie said to himself, "Who was that?"

* * *

At the same time, Jacquelyn-Claire Ulrich ran straight to school, not stopping until she reached the school's courtyard. When she got there, she pulled off her hoodie and whispered into her tape recorder, "I've finally solved the mystery of what is going on at Bloor's Academy."

"Oh, did you now?" said a boy who sat next to her. They were sitting on a bench in the middle of their own school, where Jacquelyn was watching the film she made a few minutes earlier. The film in question comprised of a group of students who were using magic; the students were showing off as well as making fun of those who didn't have the ability to use magic.

"And to be honest, I don't even like that school," Jacquelyn continued. "I mean, who the heck lets their kids use magic unchecked, unchallenged, and without any magical lessons?"

"Screw them all," said the boy. "Those kids have no right to be using magic at all. Not to worry though, because we'll be teaching them a lesson about using magic before long."

"I hope so," said Jacquelyn.

She stared at the film again, this time wondering what was going on in that school. She and David Anderson were investigating what was going on at Bloor's Academy for several months, when they saw several magical events happening throughout the city at various points during their time living in the city. The kids were convinced that something sinister was going on in the city.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of break and the order to return the classes. Jacquelyn turned off the camera and quickly ran towards the school building, but her mind was on a different school. Particularly, the school she had just infiltrated. No school such as Bloor's Academy had the right to exist, not if the school in question dabbled in magic. She knew she had to put an end to it or else things would be worse for everyone in the long run.

Yet how she was going to do that, even she didn't know the answer to that question.


	3. What Jacquelyn Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jacquelyn makes a very shocking discovery

When the bell rang signaling the end of another long school day, Jacquelyn and David ran to the school gates. They didn't have time to catch the bus and go home like their fellow classmates did.

Not when they had a lot of work to do.

They made their way to the Evening Hour Library, where they spent the next two hours doing some research on Bloor's Academy and eventually, the Bloor family. It turned out that in the late 1800s-early 1900s, Bloor's Academy was founded after what appeared to be a long and deadly magical war. The school originally took in students who were gifted in art, music, and theater; how and why the school also took in children who did magic was unclear.

Some further research needed to be done.

"Yeah, I know," said Jacquelyn. "But the deal is, though, which one of us is going to do it?"

"I don't know," said David, "but you're so good at music and art and have a promising future in theater, but what can I do? I'm not nearly as talented as you are."

"And that's what makes you the perfect candidate for the school," said Jacquelyn. "You're an orphan who hides his talents behind a facade of inferiority so no one will notice you. As for me, they'll only want me at Bloors because I'm a spellcaster. It's not going to happen."

"Yet, we need to watch out, because Lara Richardson is onto us," said David. "She knows what we're up to. In fact, I heard her saying that either we tell her what we're doing or she'll spread some bad rumors about us. She means business."

"Then we'll have to explain to her that it's not good to spy on us," said Jacquelyn. "She's making a huge mistake in choosing to mess with us."

"Or what if we both get into Bloor's?" said David. "What then?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we reach it," said Jacquelyn. Now stop worrying; this project is going to work itself out sooner or later."

"If you say so," said David, doubtful that their research was going to prove anything. Especially if it would lead them into further danger.

But it wasn't for him to decide.

* * *

When Jacquelyn went to her room upon her return from the library, she plugged in her video camera into her computer and began watching the endowed students as they performed their magical tricks. Feeling satisfied with the results of her filming, she said to herself, "I knew something like that was going on at that school."

But as she said that, she had no idea that she was leaning too far back in the seat and fell to the floor.

Irina heard a huge thump and rushed to Jacquelyn's room. She looked in and saw Jacquelyn lying on the floor still in her chair. Papers were everywhere, as if a hurricane had blown through her room. A huge map was on her wall, with red string pointing straight to Bloor's Academy. "Are you alright, Jacquelyn?" she said.

"I'm okay, mom," Jacquelyn said as she got up and sat back in her chair. "It's just that I know something's going on at that school and I don't like it."

"I wonder why," said Irina as she stared at the map. "It's not the building, is it? Or the teachers or the students?"

"It's nothing like that," said Jacquelyn, "unless you're talking about a few students in that school that are using magic. Then we have a problem."

She showed Irina the video of the endowed students, saying, "This is the dirty little secret that Dr. Bloor is keeping from the city. If that secret somehow manages to get out..."

"I hope he pays us a large amount of money to not let that secret out," said Irina. "No man should be able to keep something like that a secret, not without repercussions. Between you and me, I bet Cousin Sean would be interested in hearing about this."

"Oh, I bet he will," said Jacquelyn. "After all, Sean made it his life's mission to fight against those who try to use magic."

While she was watching the video, her thoughts turned to the strange boy with the messed-up hair who chased her when she was at Bloor's. _Who was that boy_ she thought to herself. _Why was he at the school? And more importantly, why was he chasing after me?_

Little did she know that she would be getting her answers when Dr. Bloor came to her school next day...


End file.
